


Fractured

by CookiesAreSoHot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, DFAB reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAreSoHot/pseuds/CookiesAreSoHot
Summary: It has been a while, Genji will be the first to admit that, but he does not remember it feeling like… this.
Your first time having sex as a couple, you treat Genji to some amazing oral sex. 
EDIT: okay so ch 2 is in works





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



It has been a _while_ , Genji will be the first to admit that, but he does not remember it feeling like… this.

So fractured yet together, every nerve, both organic and replicated, sparking to life at the stimulation as you continue to gently bob your mouth against his cock, cheeks hollow as your hand strokes what your mouth cannot reach, almost blissfully unaware of what you’re doing to him, how you’re making him _feel_.

Yes, sex, blowjobs, they felt good, hell, _great_ , with people before back in days of misspent youth with anyone who would throw themselves at his feet, but this can hardly compare and a fleeting thought wonders if this is because of how much you’ve come to mean to him.

The thoughts are gone however, when you shift the angle of your head, letting your bottom teeth graze the underside of his cock and all he can manage is a sobbed whimper of your name because does that feel _incredible_. 

You pull back, releasing his cock with a soft pop and chuckle, your hand taking over to lazily stroke him. “Too much?” You tease and all Genji can manage is a tired groan.

“Yes… No… I don’t…” He tries, his tongue suddenly feeling too large for his mouth as he looks down at you between his legs, your cheeks delightfully flushed.

You hum softly and press a soft kiss against his inner thigh, your hand pausing to let your thumb graze the tip of his cock, precum oozing from the head and he hisses in pleasure.

“You okay for me to continue?” You ask, your eyes looking up at him, almost innocently, your concern only for him, and you resist the urge to smirk as you feel Genji’s cock twitch in your grasp.

He licks his lips tentatively before nodding, trying not to seem too eager, and that is enough for you, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock before taking him back into your mouth and your heart skips a beat in delight at the desperate gasp of your name he gives off at that.

Genji leans back his head, too scared he’ll cum sooner than he wants if he keeps watching you because _fuck_ did you look great between his legs with his cock in your mouth. He keeps a hand against the crown of your head to steady himself, almost anchoring himself to you, as if to make sure you are real and here, and not just a fantasy his lust and affection addled brain concocted. The other hand grips harder into the sheets of the bed in your personal quarters, where you had whisked him away for the night.

He was admittedly surprised how much feeling his body was able to keep, his cock half organic and original, and half synthetic and replicated tissue. The synthetic, while dark in colour, replicated the look and feel of what it replaced, even the veins. Admittedly he felt more sensitive than usual, but, it had been years since he had been intimate, either with himself or another person.

At first Genji was simply too repulsed with his new body to try anything, he’d avoided touching himself as much as he could the first year he was with Overwatch. Then when he’d finally learned to accept himself and his new body, he had been with Zenyatta and the other omnic monks and sex or masturbation hadn’t felt appropriate.

But he had also not expected others to understand and accept him, even if he had. So it had come to his delightful surprise when you, one of the new recruits to the reformed Overwatch, took an interest in him. At first he had merely rebuffed your teasing flirts with good humour, thinking it was just a part of who you were, like McCree, he had thought nothing more of it back then.

But here you were, between his legs, wearing only a t-shirt and your underwear, your sweet smiles and playful teasing and genuine interest in him having worn him down to the point he _ached_ with loneliness when you were separated. Then months of kisses that had started innocent but became far less so, and teasing touches and he had relented. He cared for you, perhaps even loved you, and he was confident you felt the same, that you were not just seeking some quick booty call and bragging rights.

If he was to be with someone again, it would be you. 

As the coil of need tightens further in his stomach, Genji’s noises grow louder, soft whimpers of your name of his lips, almost too scared to say anything, too scared of what he _could_ say. A noise of surprise that vibrates around his cock from you makes him snap down to look at you though as you release his cock again from your mouth, and suddenly he’s embarrassed and frightened at what startled you.

The more metallic parts of his thighs had begun to give off soft bursts of steam, a way to overcompensate for the heat his body was generating and you had clearly not been expecting that (to be fair, neither had he, he had certainly considered the possibility, but had been too shy to ask Angela about it). “ _Chikushou!_ I’m sorry! Are you hurt?” Genji quickly asked, the flush on his scarred cheeks growing as he pulled you up to inspect your arms and face, his hands cupping your cheeks.

You nod quickly, giving him a timid smile. “Genji, I’m okay, I just didn’t expect that.” You reply reassuringly, “Really, it didn’t even hit me.”

When his expression refuses to change, you lean up and steal his lips against yours in a sweet and chaste kiss. “Genji... Let me keep going?”

Genji’s eyes, that sweet shade of honey brown you had come to love so much ever since you first saw his face, searched your gaze for a moment before he pulled you in tight against him, his mouth seeking yours in a desperate kiss.

You return the kiss eagerly while one of your hands snake down against his thighs, reaching to stroke his straining cock lazily.

When you break the kiss you dip back down between his legs and take him back into your mouth. Genji gives a delighted whimper at the warmth and suction, and resists the urge to buck into your mouth. He settles for a hand resting back on your scalp as he watches as you bob along his cock, too delighted in how perfect it looks.

His thighs and shoulders release vents of steam again, but it doesn’t stop you this time and your only response is to smirk around his cock, now knowing it as a sign of how hot you are making him.

Genji doesn’t last much longer, his orgasm comes fast and suddenly, faster than he would’ve liked, with only another breathless cry of your name again as a warning, his fingers digging hard into your scalp in some attempt to centre himself as he comes apart in pleasure.

To his surprise you keep your mouth on him, only a choked noise of surprise as he starts cumming down your throat but no real attempt to pull away and that only _adds_ to the pleasure he feels, watching you struggle to swallow his cum.

You pull back slowly, releasing his cock with another soft pop before giggling and smiling up at him. “Little warning would’ve been nice, honey.”

Genji can only manage an embarrassed and tired chuckle. “Sorry… Didn’t...” He swallows, trying to regain his breathing. “Didn’t mean to - ”

You shush him with a soft lick of the head of his overstimulated cock, which causes him to jerk and gasp something in Japanese. “Don’t apologise, babe.” You reassure him with a cheeky smile before giving another giggle. “Nice to know you liked it at least.”

He gives another tired chuckle. “You… You have no idea…” He leans his head back, staring up at the ceiling. “First orgasm in over 10 years… and it’s the best damn one of my life.”

You flush in delight, “Don’t say that.” You grin and stand up from your spot between his legs, and moving to pull off your shirt, catching Genji’s attention, his eyes watching you carefully. “After all… we aren’t even to the best part yet.”

The shirt is pulled up over your head and thrown to some far corner and Genji’s eyes drink you in, the dim bedroom lights giving your skin an almost unearthly glow. His body gives another vent of steam and he swears softly. “ _Kuso…”_

You aren’t sure what he said, but with the way he’s looking at you, you can only assume it’s a good thing.

You lick your lips, trying to quell your growing anxiety. “We don’t have to do anything else,” You quickly reassure him. “We can stop, now or any time you want. I told you before, we can go as slow as you like.”

Genji’s staring at you wish such affection, and he can’t help the way his heart skips a beat when you say that. In his younger years, he wouldn’t have cared much for all that emotional talk, the only time it had ever been relevant was during his first in his youth with a family maid four years his senior.

But listening to you talk, with concern for only him, only made his affection for you grow. His hands find your hips and he pulls you into his lap, pressing kisses up your breastbone, causing you to gasp in delight.

Then you’re suddenly on your back, on the bed, looking at him over you and the affection in his eyes is mixed with such lust you find yourself squirming just at the sight of it.

Genji leans down, nuzzling at your neck and peppering the sensitive skin with kisses before he gets to your ear and nips at your lobe. “I want to make you _scream_ for me."


End file.
